


come and get your love

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso helps Piper unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's no surprise that I'm Pipalypso trash as well.

Piper unlocked the door to the apartment with a deep sigh, glad that she could finally put her legs up and get a glass of wine (or maybe three). Her day at work had been absolutely crappy. She'd had to deal with what seemed like 500 idiotic interns asking her stupid questions and while she normally had a high tolerance for them, today they had seemed especially annoying. 

 

She kicked off her heals and undid the top buttons on her blouse, her stocking-clad feet sinking into the plush carpet as she made her way into the living room. The lights were off, and she assumed Calypso had already gone to bed. She headed into the kitchen and flipped the light switch on. There'd been a bottle of expensive white wine lurking somewhere around here in case of emergencies. She figured tonight counted and searched around, opening the cupboards as quietly as possible. She was sure it had been around here somewhere (in between the peanut butter and the ketchup - their cupboards were very cluttered) but she found she couldn't find it.

 

Funny, she could have sworn it was there a couple of days ago ...

 

She smirked as a scrap of paper fluttered out from behind the peanut butter and landed on the floor. Drawn on it was one of Calypso's doodled yet ridiculously detailed and realistic hearts.

 

She had a feeling she knew where that wine had gone.

 

Turning off the light and clutching the paper in her hand, she ran a hand through her hair and then headed upstairs. There was a faded light coming from underneath their bedroom. She creaked open the door and found that Calypso had arranged candles throughout the room, bathing it in a soft golden glow. Calypso was sat on the bed, wearing one of Piper's over-sized plaid shirts over her underwear, holding the wine bottle in one hand, and two glasses in the other.

 

"Bad day?" she whispered softly.

 

"How could you tell?" Piper asked, taking a glass from her. Calypso unscrewed the top and poured them each a sizable amount. Piper took a sip and instantly felt more relaxed.  _Damn her_ , she thought, smiling.

 

"I just have a sense for that kind of thing." Calypso shrugged. She set her glass down and stood up, circling her arms around Piper's waist. She kissed her neck and Piper sighed into her touch.

 

"I'm glad you do." Piper sighed happily. Calypso grinned.

 

"I love you too, honey," she said. "Now, how about we forget about this wine for a minute, and focus on something else?" She took Piper's glass out her hands and set it down, placing her now empty hands on Calypso's hips.

 

"You read me like a book," Piper said, walking backwards until the back of Calypso's legs hit the bed. They tumbled onto it, limbs entangled and laughter loud.


End file.
